fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pierrot Pretty Cure
Pierrot Pretty Cure '(ぴえろ プリキュア Piero Purikyua), shortened as "'PiePre" (ぴえプリ PiePuri) - is the fourth season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Cure Salamander, it is not part of the official line up in the Pretty Cure franchise, but is instead a Crossover series geared towards teens and adults. It is scheduled to air along with its Shounen counterpart, Diomedéa Pretty Cure. Produced by Toei Animation and Pierrot, succeeding Bones Pretty Cure!, and succeeded by A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure! on its initial time slot. This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Pierrot and Pretty Cure universe are reunited and take place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The themes of the series are the Psychological Disorders, Emotions and Feelings, Seven Deadly Sins, Military, Organizations and Curses. The Cures’ main motifs are the Demons and Exorcists which influenced and inspired the names of the Exorcist-Precures. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from the studio Pierrot. However, these drawings are come from myself. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from Pierrot Pretty Cure (including the character profiles and transcript episodes without my permission whatever the circumstances. Pierrot Pretty Cure is going probably to change or not the lead Cure and main protagonist and the Black Clover characters for many reasons) Rating: R+''' '- 17+ (violence & profanity). Plot: "''We the Exorcist-Precures, we are made to purify and defeat evil demons." (エクソシスト プリキュアたちは, 邪悪魔人を浄化し敗北させる.) (Ekusoshisuto Purikyua-tachi wa, jaaku majin o jōka shi haiboku sa seru.) * Pierrot Pretty Cure Episodes * This story take place into a parallel universe from the animes produced by the studio Pierrot. 7 years ago, Noelle Silva and Yona are the two best childhood friends and lead happy lives with their families and friends. Until a demon attack destroyed their home village and attacked inhabitants, Noelle who survived but was struck by a Mental Curse, which makes her totally lose her past memories and become an Exorcist-Precure at the same time after received the Daemon Tabletas: Cure Gremory. For 7 years of wandering and exclusion by human society because of her status as a Cursed Child: an individual affected by a curse after demonic contact, Noelle was taken by the Black Bull Squad. Coming in Eden, which was under the tyranny of the Inquisition Militia controlled by Misuzu Sonokata. Noelle also finds her childhood friend Yona, although Noelle will not recognize her because of her severe amnesia. While battling against the Sinners, Noelle starts chasing her lost memory and freeing herself from curse. Their first priority is to put an end to the tyranny of the Inquisition Militia that take control in Eden. Characters: Pierrot Cures: * Noelle Silva (ノエル シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva) / Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー Kyua Guremorī) - is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of the story. She's the youngest child of the Silva royal family. She harbors strong romantic feelings for Asta. During her childhood at the time Noelle was only 8 years old, she had a happy life with her childhood friend, Yona, their friends and families. Until a demon destroyed their village and Noelle was struck by a curse that made her totally amnesic and wandered for 7 years, before be taken up by Yami Sukehiro. Noelle's Mental Curse is she's suffers from amnesia and unable to remember the same tragedy, nor even her childhood friend and family. It also happens that she suffered from headaches every time she had a reminiscence of her lost past. Noelle’s main color is Pink and was a Summoner-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Psychology. Noelle used a grimoire called "Undine's Book", and can summoned demons or familiars such as the Seven Deadly Demons. Her Psychological State is the Amnesia. Noelle is the character from "Black Clover". * Yona (ヨナ Yona) / Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan) - is Noelle's best childhood friend. She's a 16 years old Korean girl who lives with her familly. 7 years ago, when her family mysteriously disappears due a demon attack, Yona was affected by a powerful curse by entering contact with a demon, that create a second personality which is opposed to hers: Cure Zagan. Yona was once a commander for the Inquisition Militia, before Misuzu taking control as a current general, and planned to assassinate Yona, and being saved by Noelle who joins her thereafter. Unlike Noelle, Yona is very cheerful and talkative but often stupid and clumsy, but gets along very well with Noelle. Yona's Mental Curse is when she becoming Cure Zagan, her second personality take over of her mind: she was more cruel and darker that she had a pleasure to kill anyone also changes where she was deprived of her feelings and emotions. Yona’s main color is Red and was a Warrior-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Identity. Yona can fight in a close combat and used the fiery sword named "Ifreet's Sword". Her Psychological State is the Dissociative Identity Disorder. Yona is the character from "Yona of the Dawn". * Misuzu Sonokata (其方 美鈴 Sonokata Misuzu) / Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru) - is Chuuta's teammate and a 15 years old cold-hearted girl. She appears originally as an antagonist in which Misuzu desire to avenged against demons by becoming a general of the Inquisition Militia, only after assassinating Kan Tae-Jun who's once the former general to seize this title. After being hit by a curse when she came in contact with a demon, Misuzu was psychologically weakened and gradually led to insanity. She sees the demons and Cursed Children as outcasts and the Inquisition Militia as a light chasing darkness. After Veronica betray her by revealed her curse and Cursed Child's condition, Misuzu joined unwillingly the Pierrot Pretty Cure as a third member. Misuzu's Mental Curse is during an anxiety moment mainly when she is in danger, Misuzu sees and listens to an imaginary demon that incites Misuzu to untie her murderous instincts that completely reverse her personality, turning her into an aggressive and uncontrollable person able to assault anyone. Misuzu’s main color is Golden and was a Healer-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Reality. Misuzu uses white magic to healed wounds and thus earth magic with a whip called "Gnome's Whip". Her Psychological State is the Schizophrenia. Misuzu is the character from "élDLIVE". * Benio Adashino (化野紅緒 Adashino Benio) / Cure Valefor (キュア ウァレフォル Kyua Vu~areforu) - is a serious 16 years old girl, she become the strongest exorcist and destroy all Kegare to avenge her parents' death in the past. She wears and used a fox mask in battle. Despite being an Exorcist-Precure, Benio was the only one to be unaffected by the curse despite contact with a demon and didn't receive her condition as a Cursed Child. Because she is not a human, but an Impurity in a human's skin. After the Pandemonium capture the whole group included Rokuro, Benio was forced to worked for the Pandemonium to avoid her friends getting killed. Initially, she was also an antagonist where she belongs to the Pandemonium as a general for the sole purpose of destroying the Inquisition Militia and was an enemy of Misuzu. However, Benio fights alongside Noelle and friends for personal reasons and sometimes to foil Misuzu's dark plans. But she eventually betray them following the true intentions of the Pandemonium where Cursed Children she is supposed to protect them are meant to be sacrificed for an offering, and join the Exorcist-Precures. Benio’s main color is Navy Blue and was a Magician-type Exorcist-Precure and was represented by Humanity. Benio can practice black magic and wind magic with a magical staff called "Sylph's Scepter". Benio is the character from "Twin Star Exorcists". Mascots: * Nero (ネロ Nero) - is a male black bird that belongs to Asta who never leaves him. * Ao (アオ Ao) - was Yona's squirrel pet, it was Shin-Ah who had found her and become their mascot. Originally, Ao was an ordinary squirrel and do not speak in human language. She was reincarnated after many centuries, and reunited with Yona and friends who were reincarnated. Ao also gained the ability to speak in human language, and her sentences is "~ Pukyuu". Ao was the only mascot to be a female. * Chips (チップス Chippusu) - is a small blue alien. He holds the rank of Assistant Inspector, and act as support during cases. Chips is very rule-abiding and acts as the voice of reason, but can be childish as well. He says "~ Chu" at the end of all his sentences. He gets drunk on green tea. * Kinako (きなこ Kinako) - is Benio's familiar who is very protective of her. Kinako has the ability to possess vehicles and machines to assist the Twin Stars in their missions. Allies: * Asta (アスタ Asuta) - is an autistic boy who was abandoned very young. Since his lonely childhood, Asta was always rejected and bullied by the people of the village as he could not communicate and integrate himself into social life, until he began to befriend Yuno who is also an autistic boy like him. But years later, the demons attacked on his village and Yuno was missing soon after, leaving Asta alone until when Noelle took pity and took him under her wing. Asta likes medical plants and memorizes many of them. He starts to show some unique talents, including physical sports and medicine. Asta suffers also from phonophobia as he was very sensitive to loud and painful noises such as crowds or even babies crying. Asta's Demonic Curse come from a seal located to the right of his throat that make him unable to scream (even unable to scream in thoughts). Asta is the character from "Black Clover". * Son Hak (ソン ハク Son Haku) - is Yona's childhood friend and Bodyguard. After the tragic incident on their village, he loses contact with his childhood friend, Yona, but he finds himself transferred to Alumbrados Military School 7 years later after Hak enter into physical contact with a demon during a mission. He himself is a quite handsome man who gives a cool and scary aura. He is fairly calm and nonchalant, and likes to occasionally tease Yona at every chance he gets, albeit deep down he actually cares for her very much and vows to protect her at all costs, Hak's feelings towards Yona stem from more than just being her bodyguard, but because he loves her. Hak's Demonic Curse is to becoming a full demon when enraged, find himself deprived of reason, feeling only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill. Hak can resume his normal form only if he is exposed to light. Hak is the character from "Yona of the Dawn". * Chuuta Kokonose (九ノ瀬 宙太 Kokonose Chūta) - is a 14 year old second-year student at Shirobori Middle School. Recruited into the élDLIVE by Chips. His partners are Misuzu Sonokata, who's also his classmate, and Chips. He is also the symbiotic host of a Monitalien he named Dolugh, who turns out to be a voice. In the past, he is very withdrawn and introverted with low-self confidence and no friends due to blaming himself for a past childhood incident where four of his friends died by falling from a cliff, and being isolated. But begins to slowly gains more trust of himself due to fighting criminals as an officer of élDLIVE with Misuzu and Dolugh and saving people. His parents died when he was young and has lived with his aunt ever since. He is very good at all things related to home economics because he has had a lot of practice at home, since his aunt Mimi is not very good at doing chores. He is saddened to learn that Misuzu was no longer the same psychologically, since she became a Cursed Child. He also decides to join them in order to destroy to free Misuzu from her Demonic Curse. Chuuta is able to resist any curses thanks to Dolugh despite the contacts with the demons. Chuuta is the character from "élDLIVE". * Rokuro Enmado (焔魔堂ろくろ Enmadō Rokuro) - is a brash and headstrong 16-year old exorcist. During childhood, Rokuro was found by Seigen when he had no memory of his past, then Ryogo took him. However during tragedy, his right arm is corrupted and became a part of the Impurity with a great power. Rokuro show signs of attraction towards Benio's smile. Like Chuuta and Benio, Rokuro was not affected by the curse despite contact with a demon as he is reaveled to the Hajo-ou (Cataclysm King or Star Destroyer King), an extremely powerful Impurity created by his mother, Abe no Seimei who is destined to wipe out humanity. Rokuro is the character from "Twin Star Exorcists". 'Villains: Pandemonium: * Yuno (ユノ Yuno) - is the main antagonist who's an autistic boy with Asperger syndrome ho has also been abandoned as a child. He befriends Asta after discovering his autism as he suffers from bullying from villagers. Many years later in a demon attack, Yuno was affected by a powerful curse that make him evil and insane in mind. Since, he wants to destroy also the Inquisition Militia because of their prejudices towards demons. This is the reason why he had worked at Pandemonium to be able to protect demons against humans who have only gone into psychological madness. His Mental Curse is his personality changes also which gradually caused him to become mentally unstable, even causing him to be insane and evil. His Psychological State is the Insanity. Yuno is the character from "Black Clover". * Yuuto Ijika (石鏡悠斗 Ijika Yūto) - is an old friend and enemy of Rokuro. Yuuto was the cause of the tragedy, causing the chaos on Rokuro's life. Yuuto is Benio's twin elder brother. His objective is completed the power of the spiritual powers of humanity and the spiritual powers of the Kegare, which would result in eradicating all life in existence. As a leader of the Pandemonium, his real purpose is to send the demons to humans to turn them into Cursed Children by demonic contact, and then take them with him to the Pandemonium and offer them as a sacrifice to accumulate the Original Sin which is the source of all sins and demons, and so to be able to destroy the Human World. Yuuto is the character from "Twin Star Exorcists". Inquisition Militia: * Veronica Borowczyk (ベロニカ ボロズウィック Beronika Borozuwikku) - is a hot-headed, blunt girl who's very competitive, mainly against Misuzu. She has a horn on her forehead that is usually hidden until she activates her SPH, which mainly boosts her leg power. Following her betrayal to Misuzu exposing her horrible secret to the public, Veronica will become the next general and take control on the Inquisition Militia. She acts more coldly to all around her and does not care about the fate of oppressed people and demons. However, Misuzu and Minami managed to defeated Veronica and bring her back to reason. Veronica is the character from "élDLIVE". * Soo-won (スウォン Suwon) - is a reincarnated man and is Yona's cousin, a pretty boy with golden hair. He was kind, cheerful, and somewhat a klutz. He was also Hak's best friend. And recently in his reincarnation, he live happily with his family and his cousin, Yona. Until the day of the tragedy in which their village was destroyed by a demon who made their entire family disappear, he, Yona are the only ones to have survived. During their exile when Soo-son and Yona indulged themselves, they were hunted down and persecuted by people they were afraid of them. The only people to accept them are the inquisitor soldiers where Soo-won will become the vice-commander of the Inquisition Militia. But after Yona is stripped down her title by Misuzu and get exiled, Soo-won was hit by a curse by physical contact with a demon that by expanding into his body made him lose the reason. His Mental Curse is his personality changes also which gradually caused him to become mentally unstable, even causing him to have feelings for Yona, unaware that he was her cousin. His Psychological State is the Incest. Soo-won is the character from "Yona of the Dawn". Other Villains: * Sinner (罪人 Tsumibito) - are the monsters of the series, which are look like clownish demons and very close to monsters comes from horror movies. They are summoned when a member of the Pandemonium taking possession of a victim who commit sins or having the negative feelings such as fear, hate many others, and turn it into a Sinner which strongly weakens the possessed victim and may lead it to murder or suicide. Once the creation of a Sinner is done, the sky will become dark blue for Yuuto, scarlet red for Benio, and black for Yuno, and the scenery around as the buildings will become ruins, the living trees will become dead trees, some will even consist of rots, then manifests negative energy around nearby creatures that turned them as demons, zombies, undead, or even skeletons they thinks only to kill or eating any living being. Only the Exorcist-Precures can exorcised them and purified. When they are defeated, the possessed human is freed from evil influence. There is an evolved version called "Horror Sinner" (恐怖罪人 Kyōfu Tsumibito). ' Items: * Daemon Tabletas (デーモン テーブルタス Dēmon Tēburutasu) - The Pierrot Cures' transformation item which looks like a little pad with a devil motif frame. They looking the mirror reflection and insert their Exorcist Token for transforming into Exorcist-Precures. This name comes from Spanish language for "Demonic Tablet". * Exorcist Token (エクソシスト トークン Ekusoshisuto Tōkun) - The Exorcist Tokens are look alike as tokens to insert into the Devil Pad, in order to transforming into the Exorcist-Precures. * Reconquista Paleta (レコンキスタ パレタ Rekonkisuta Pareta) - This is a palette mirror item which transform the Pierrot Cures into the Bride Modes. This name comes from Spanish language for "Reconquest Palette". * Espada Bouquet (エスパーダ ブーケ Esupadā Būke) - An item that looks like a rose bouquet with a rapier that came out inside the bouquet to fight, only when the Exorcist-Precures are in the Bride Modes. * Torquemada's Weapon (トルケマダの武器 Torukemada no Buki) - It is a legendary weapon that is at the base of a two-handed sword that was turned into a whip, a hunting rifle, a crossbow and a spear. It was created by Torquemada himself during the Spanish Inquisition, and was missing for centuries before Misuzu discovered it and used a fighting weapon. * Don Quixote's Wand (ドンキホテの杖 Donkihōte no Tsue) - This magic wand was created by the legendary Don Quixote, originally there is only one but has been divided into four that allows the Pierrot Cures to used the group attack, "Limpieza de Sangre". But also allows to summon the old magic horse, "Rocinante", and so the flying donkey "Rucio". * Sancho's Rosary (サンチョの念珠 Sancho no Nenju) - It was a sacred rosary created by Sancho that allows the first woman to become an Exorcist-Precure without having the condition of being a Cursed Child and being affected by a curse, and getting a new Daemon Tabletas without the slightest problem. * Cervantes' Mantle (セルバンテスの外套 Serubantesu no Gaitō) - This is the magic coat that was created by a certain Cervantes able to protect all types of curses, and will take the form of a scarlet eagle to whoever wears it. It was worn by Noelle after being released from her curse. * Limpieza de Sangre (リムピエザ ド サングレ Rimupieza do Sangure) - * Undine's Book (ウンディーネの帳 Undīne no Tobari) - Noelle's main weapon, this book allowed her to summed demons and familiars, included the Seven Deadly Demons. * Ifreet's Sword (イフリートの剣 Ifurīto no Ken) - Yona's main weapon. * Gnome's Whip (ノームの鞭 Nōmu no Muchi) - Misuzu's main weapon. * Sylph's Scepter (シルフの笏 Shirufu no Shaku) - Benio's main weapon. Terminology: * Exorcist-Precure (エクソシスト プリキュア Ekusoshisuto Purikyua) - The Exorcist-Precures is a Precure able of exorcising demons and evil spirits. These are individuals who organize the fights against curses and demons, especially the Sinners. But unlike the usual Precures and like the Cursed Children, the Exorsist-Precures are hunted by the Inquisition Militia and often as fearful as the demons themselves. Yet they represent the one and only bulwark against this threat despite their prejudices and able to protect humans. All girls with their condition as Cursed Children can becoming the Exorcist-Precures, it is also possible that demon girls can also become Exorcist-Precures without being hit by a curse after contact with a demon. As an Exorcist-Precure, there are several types of combat titles that have been her own: Magician-type, Warrior-type, Healer-type, Summoner-type and Nun-type. When an Exorcist-Precure succumbs to despair, she gains access to the Daemonun Form and becomes a complete demon, but loses humanity and becomes berserk that only thinks of killing humans and demons. * Cursed Children (呪われた子供たち Norowareta Kodomo-tachi) - These are individuals who have cursed after coming into physical contact with a demon. Consequently, they have been persecuted by the humans, as well by the Inquisition Militia. Normally, ordinary humans can not see demons on a physical plane. However, once a person comes into contact with a demon through physical contact, they have the ability to see demons for the rest of their lives, their appearances or their only part of the body and personality have also been alternated after being hit by a curse. Become a Cursed Child is for life and it is impossible to exorcise his own curse. It is quite possible that a Cursed Child may have both curses at once, but only 5%. Some of these cursed girls have become Exorcist-Precures only if their curses are extremely powerful able of resisting all purification and exorcism. * Psychological State (心理状態 Shinri Jōtai) - Each Cursed Child possesses a Psychological State, such as ill-adapted personality traits involving cognitive and behavioral functions. These behaviors are unstable and are often associated with significant distress or disability. On the one hand, personality, as psychologically defined, refers to the behavioral and psychological traits that distinguish each individual. On the other hand, a personality disorder is defined by one or several behaviors that differ from societal norms and expectations. Individuals diagnosed with personality disorders may experience difficulties in cognition, emotions, social, interpersonal relationships, and impulse control. * Mental Curse (心的呪い Shinteki Noroi) - After being affected by entering contact with an evil demon, a Mental Curse appears in the soul or in the brain of an affected victim that their personality or sanity have been altered. Every Cursed Children with a Mental Curse has no any demonic traits. The majority of people who have had a frail health or weak sanity are the main victims. Only 50% of people are victims of a Mental Curse. * Demonic Curse (魔人呪い Majin Noroi) - This is another type of curse similar to the Mental Curse after being affected by entering contact with an evil demon, but their personality remains unchanged. Only their appearances were alternated by possessing some or many features of a demon and even becoming half-demons. Their curses can also transmit to their descendants as long as the victims will not be released from their Demonic Curses. Only 50% of people are victims of a Demonic Curse. * Demon (魔神 Majin literally "Demon God") - This is an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell. But in Pierrot Pretty Cure, these demons are considered as secondary antagonists, because they represent a threat to the pulpart of the humans, and they come from Assiah to which resides the Original Sin which the source of all these demons of Assiah. When a human enters physical contact with a demon, the human will be affected by the curse and become a Cursed Child. A Cursed Child develops an evil of his own, and will be immune to other demonic contacts and may even fight. Demons are also the main hunt for the Inquisition Militia. Locations: * Eden (エデン Eden) - Known as the "Human World" (人界 Jinkai), this the main place where humans live on, and also where Noelle Silva, Yona and other characters live together before the demon attacks. * Assiah (アシアAshia) - Known as the "Demon World" (魔界 Makai), this is the main place where the Exorcist-Precures and other characters lives. It was a parallel magical world that very few people know of its existence. It was inspired on ancient Spain, mainly during the Spanish inquisition. * Alumbrados Military School (アルンブラドス軍事学校 Arunburadosu Gunjigakkō) - * Pandemonium (パンデモニウム Pandemoniumu) - This is the main antagonists' home where the Villains lives. The Pandemonium is also a secret organization for the sole purpose of annihilating the Inquisition Militia to protect the demons, the Cursed Children and the people involved in demonology. But also wants to destroy all the good feelings and plunge the universe in hatred, sadness and despair, so that demons will become again what were once. * Inquisition Militia (異端審問民兵 Itanjinmon Minpei) - It's a military organization that has been created since 100 years that protects humans against demons in order to maintain order in the city. The Inquisitor soldiers once held peaceful civil protests, but than six months prior to the beginning of the series, its leadership changed after Misuzu becoming the current general of the Inquisition Militia, and now they use more violent methods as Misuzu issued orders forbidding any contact between the demons and the humans, under penalty of severe sanctions, resulting for the exiles to sell their belongings and food before their departure, and leading to the seizure of these by the Inquisition Militia, before planning the assassination of the exiled ones, but also persecute the Cursed Children and also mistreats the people who are involved with the demonology, leaving them in the persecution and contempt. Governing as a despot, they completely deny the needs of the people and the positive feelings to increase also the richest and good sanity people. Also, the guards will arrest some people they denounce for money, and kill or execute to death also people with extreme psychological disorder who represent a real danger for all such as fire at the stake, hanging, decapitation and even Roman circus games. Most soldiers and members are the inquisitor exorcists. * Original Sin (原罪 Genzai) - It was the cradle of sins and curses, so Benio wants to destroy it to put an end to their curses and restore their original appearances, but the demons also disappears at the same time from the destruction of the Original Sin. * Kingdom of Kouka (高華王国 Kōka Ōkoku) - This is the place where the Original Yona and others characters from Yona of the Dawn lives in the previous lives. This location appears only in the movie. * Clover Kingdom (クローバー王国 Kurōbā Ōkoku) - This is the home country of the Original Noelle and the Black Clover characters. This location appears only in the movie. Movie: * Pierrot Pretty Cure the Movie: Cure Andrealphus and the Parallel Worlds. Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Dark Fantasy - Horror -''' Magical Girl - Romance - Psychological - School Life - Shoujo - Supernatural - Thriller. * As this crossover season's story take in an alternate/parallel universe with the same characters from other animes produced by Pierrot, it have no connection with events from the anime series such as Black Clover and Yona of the Dawn. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is the Shoujo counterpart of Diomedéa Pretty Cure. * Some locations of Pierrot Pretty Cure was based on ancient Spain during the Spanish Inquisition. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is often compared with a Shoujo version of Blue Exorcist and D Gray-Man for the similar elements such as demons and exorcism and horror style. * Pierrot Pretty Cure is the only to have horror genre because of some scenes and the Sinners which are close to monsters from horror movies. * Despite the mature elements and dark themes, Pierrot Pretty Cure is not considered as a Josei and remains of a Shoujo genre. * While Diomedéa Pretty Cure is more on action-adventure and romantic fantasy, Pierrot Pretty Cure is more focused on comedy-drama and psychological horror. * This is the second series were villains have family name of the franchises. * The name "Pierrot" sharing with the Emperor Pierrot from Smile Pretty Cure!. * This is the first series where all of the Cures to have names based on demons. * It was the first crossover series to have the demons as the major themes. * As Pierrot Pretty Cure is much more psychological horror and thriller, it is presented a more realistic violence but very moderate and blood has been shown. However, this Crossover season is a good balance of lighthearted humor and the dark seriousness. * In the 1080s, the studio Pierrot is very famous for having produced the original magical girl anime such as "Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel", "Magical Emi, the Magic Star", "Persia, the Magic Fairy", "Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol", and "Fancy Lala". The studio had also adapted the mangas magical girl in the year 2002 as "Tokyo Mew Mew" and "Magical Girl Boy" in 2018. * The Crossover series is divide into two sagas for ??? story arcs (Eden Saga, and Assiah Saga). * '''The cliches are many in this crossover series. Example for the Shoujo cliches in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * The Shoujo featuring heroines live their lives as ordinary teenagers, friendship, family, school, and love life. * The main heroine becomes a best friend with someone who has a personality diametrically opposite to hers. * A handsome boy moves in / lives in the house next door. * The only thing the heroine has for her is to have a cheerful personality, but all the guys fall under her spell anyway. * She loses contact with her childhood friend, who is a guy, but he finds himself transferred to his high school after completely changing his personality. * While she is running, she meets a handsome guy at the corner of a street or school corridor. * The boy she loves is the most popular of high school. * His hand touches that of the boy when they want to take the same book. * The heroine is a little silly but she is adored / loved by her friends. * For some reason, she ends up living in the same house as the popular high school boy. * The main heroine is a madwoman (dizzy, thoughtless) / annoying personality. * The female rival who’s had a crush on the heroine’s love interest. The female rival will never get a chance, or she will continued until but the relationship will end. * The interrupted kiss that create tension, but it doesn't work. * The love triangle so a heroine with two beautiful boys in which the heroine can not choose. In general, she will naturally prefer one who has the strongest personality or has a bad temper. * Love between girls, the heroine does not attract only beautiful boys but also girls. Best friend or not, know that at least one girl has more or less secretly our heroine. But hey, usually the latter does not even notice, and if she's a bit new in love. * Orphans are touching, kind and especially, above all, they have a sacred joy of life despite everything. * The physique of the heroine revolves around some specific physical details like for example the hair that they are long, and the hair color must not be dark in general therefore not black. The size of the heroine must be the average. For the side of the clothes, choose naturally a style of classic clothing and nice. The perfect heroine also wears skirts more often than trousers. * Generally, the heroine has one or two best friends. The best friend is eccentric, a little marginal, playing the role of big sister a little possessive near a heroine often naive who does not know much in love. The best friend admires the heroine: a pure and perfect side, a big smile and a unique personality. * Valentine's Day so the heroine that even if she is a poor cook, would prefer to make herself the chocolate she intended for the chosen of his heart. And as she is not stingy, she will do for her friends and family. This day of February 14th is also synonymous with galley, and it is the course of the fighter for the heroine who will have all the difficulties of the world to offer his chocolate: rivals, fear of refusal, bad timing. * The White Day on March 14th, it is customary to offer at the White Day, a gift to everyone you have accepted chocolate. Of course, the boy is never obliged to accept chocolate but the hero loves his contenders and will be happy to receive chocolate with a smile. Note that to be a hero in these cases is to offer a gift of ten times the value of chocolate. * The school festival in Japan, is organized every year what can be called a school party, which takes place during the month of October / November in all institutions. This party is entirely organized by the students who promoted the quality of their establishments on this occasion. Indeed, during the few days, the school is open to parents, future students but also to students from other institutions. * Heroines are very adept, and if you only fall down during the days of severe ice, know that heroines have the gift of falling anytime. * Involuntary kiss sometimes leads to an unwanted kiss with the hero. * The kiss in the sleep that the hero who, during the sleep of his beautiful, offers him a first kiss spectacularly romantic. What he had not expected, however, is that she was perfectly awake, the little clever, and yes! Pretend to sleep, a feint to remember! * The thermal springs is just the opportunity to see our characters in yukata, this little light kimono so comfortable to wear. If we want to spice up this passage, we foolishly faint someone in the sources. * The hero surprises the heroine in undress. The two in undress are surprised each other by the greatest chance! Favorite places of the drama: the changing rooms of the ryokan or the high school. In general, the heroine blushes, panics, loses his means or strikes instinctively with everything that comes to hand. * The hero himself, never strikes but will rather insult the stunned heroine. If he's the prince-type hero, he'll say nothing and just blush a little and look embarrassed. * The metamorphosis of the heroine is gracefully decked out in beautiful princess clothes, bride, or other fun-loving outfit. In short, the makeover, almost obligatory passage. As a bonus, you can sometimes see the heroine masked, carefully coiffed, or wearing a wig. Obviously, this spectacular metamorphosis will not escape the hero who choice: blush, make more or less assured compliments or will take the opportunity to create a romantic atmosphere and who knows, maybe succeed kissing the girl. * With the love interest about taking temperature by touching the female heroine's forehead, this often happens when a shoujo heroines is at home from school sick. Others: See also: Pierrot Pretty Cure Polls. See also: Pierrot Pretty Cure Translation. See also: List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters. See also: List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. See also: List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Story Arcs. Characters Poll: Favorite Cures: What is your favorite crossover Cures? Noelle Silva / Cure Gremory (from Black Clover) Yona / Cure Zagan (from Yona of the Dawn) Misuzu Sonokata / Cure Belial (from élDLIVE) Benio Adashino / Cure Valefor (from Twin Star Exorcists) Gallery Cures: Noelle Silva aka Cure Gremory.png|Noelle Silva / Cure Gremory (Black Clover) Yona aka Cure Zagan.png|Yona / Cure Zagan (Yona of the Dawn) Misuzu Sonokata aka Cure Belial.png|Misuzu Sonokata / Cure Belial (ēlDLIVE) Benio Adashino aka Cure Valefor.png|Benio Adashino / Cure Valefor (Twin Star Exorcists) Bride Modes: Cure Gremory in her Bride Mode.png|Cure Gremory (Bride Mode) Allies: TBA Villains: TBA School Outfits: TBA Other Images: TBA Cosplay Pictures: TBA Logo: Pierrot Logo.jpg|The Pierrot studio official logo. Pierrot Pretty Cure Logo.png|Pierrot Pretty Cure Logo (English) The Pierrot Anime Pictures: Black Clover wallpaper.jpg|Black Clover Wallpaper Yona of the Dawn wallpaper.jpg|Yona of the Dawn Wallpaper Eldlive wallpaper.png|Eldlive Wallpaper Twin Star Exorcists wallpaper.jpg|Twin Star Exorcists Wallpaper Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Series based on Anime Category:Demon Themed Series Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Action Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fantasy Series Category:Shoujo Series